


Venality

by Ribby



Series: Scary Harry [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-19
Updated: 2006-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Harry finally gets Isildur-and maybe something else he wants.
Series: Scary Harry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215461





	Venality

**Author's Note:**

> For [](https://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[caras_galadhon](https://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/) and [](https://savageseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[savageseraph](https://savageseraph.livejournal.com/), because their amazing [Words/Silence/Flesh](https://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/29873.html) put Harry into my head, and every once in a while he pops out to say hi. *shiver*

"Viggo! You've gotta help me, man. I have no *clue* what Pete wants me to do for Isildur, can't figure it out."

"Hmm. What did Pete say?"

"He's a venal bastard, and greedy. 'S why Pete asked me."

Viggo chuckled, then looked thoughtful. "Hmm. Well, Isildur takes the Ring at first because it's a spoil of war... and then he thinks it will give him what he wants. Suddenly, he's got Elrond telling him what he wants is wrong. So what would you do if someone told you that you couldn't have what you wanted, when you really wanted it?"

Harry stilled his pacing, and glanced over to where Bean was laughing with some of the crew, his hair sparkling in the sun. "I'd take it. It's mine, mine by right."

"Even if it's not yours to have?"

"But it is. It's mine."

His voice was dark, forbidding, and something glinted in the depths of amber eyes. Viggo shivered. "I think you've got it."

"No," Harry answered. "But I will."


End file.
